


Good Merlin, People!!!

by FrostyIcecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyIcecream/pseuds/FrostyIcecream
Summary: Hey guys, I really hope you have fun reading this.Thanks to all who read this. Enjoy!!!





	Good Merlin, People!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I really hope you have fun reading this.Thanks to all who read this. Enjoy!!!

“Alright Potter, spill.” “What? I have nothing to say to you!” “Come on Potter, we both know you are dying to say something all day, so do us both a favour and put us out of this misery like the bloody hero you are.” “Okay so this is a little weird and uh......very.....awkward, so, do you uh.....getoffonfairies?”

“What?! Good Merlin,no. Assuming I heard correctly of course.” “Yeah you did,” Harry replied seeming very distressed. “Did you suddenly realise you had some suppressed and..... admittedly bizarre, kinks?” “NO! Merlin no! Absolutely not.” “So...?” “Oh I don’t know why I’m telling you this. But it’s Pierce. I think he has these kinks. Oh my God, I have to wear strap-on wings and cast dozens of Wingardium Laviosa s while we shag! And also watch Disney fairy movies while we are at it! Oh Merlin, what in the Bloody Hell am I going to do?” “Hold on Potter, are you absolutely sure of what you saw? I.....” “What the Hell do you mean Malfoy? Are you implying that I get off on bloody Tinker Bell?!” “Good Merlin! Calm down, will you? Who the Hell is that Bell person, anyway? I did not imply anything like that. All I’m saying is that you may have misunderstood what you had seen.” 

“Oh trust me I checked. I had gone over to see him yesterday since he’s over in Devon. I got in and saw that he was...you know, excited. The TV was on and I thought he was probably taking care of it himself but when I turned to the TV, this fairy movie was being played. I thought he’d probably changed the channel but the remote wasn’t even around! I freaking checked!” 

“Okay. Even now I say you misunderstood. Trust me, I’ve slept with so many guys in my life that people may refer to me as a player once in a while and none, I repeat, NONE of them had any such, uh, fetishes? Yeah nobody had those fetishes. So you must have been mistaken.” 

‘He slept with so many people? He never slept with me, though and he knows I’m gay and all. Even before I had a boyfriend. That’s kind of sad,’ Harry thought with a sudden twinge of sadness.

“Potter?” “What? So what am I supposed to do now? I can’t concentrate on anything since yesterday.” “Yeah that can be perilious. Go home, calm yourself down and try to, I don’t know, talk to your boyfriend? I’m really not good at relationships. But whatever you do, do it subtly, Potter.”

It was fair to say that Draco was appropriately weirded out by the evening’s conversation. And it wasn’t helping to know about Potter’s happy, although significantly bizarre relationship. And yes, he was ashamed to say that he was absolutely besotted with Potter since a few years. He was also doubtful as to whether he ever managed to actually hate Potter ever in his twenty four years of life. Yes, he really was pathetic, thank you very much. And he was very sure Potter would never even like him let alone actually give him a chance in a relationship. As stated above, Really Pathetic.

It was a pity that Pansy’s birthday party had to be on a Tuesday. Draco was exhausted by the time he got back to his flat after wild goose chases all over Oxfordshire all day. With Potter. Oh his life sucked. And he had to get dressed for the party. By the time he reached her party it was ten already. It was, not very surprisingly, an all Slytherin party. “Draco, what were you doing all evening? We waited all evening for you!” “Work, Pansy. Anyway, Happy Birthday. Here you go.” The gift duly taken care of, Draco stood with Goyle as an attempt at catching up, with a drink in his hand. He was mostly hidden from view as he stood behind a hefty tree. Suddenly a kid ran towards Goyle and him. “Draco! Greg!” Draco wasn’t very sure who the kid was but he seemed familiar somehow. Goyle faired at least a bit better than him since he seemed to know who the kid was though he had no idea how the kid knew who they were. Goyle asked, “Mike, how are you then?” “I’m good. And you?” “Great.” “Draco, you said you’d treat me to ice cream but you never did!” Mike said turning to a clueless Draco. “Oh I did? Right. Sorry, let’s go get ice cream now, yeah?” “Yay!! Ice cream!”

“Mikey dear, what did I say about running off like that?” A man’s voice sounded. “Daddy!” Mikey rushed towards a man who Draco registered in shock was none other than Harry’s dear Pierce. “What the Hell! Malfoy?!”he spluttered having no other choice but to acknowledge Draco since there was no way to run. “Hello Pierce, fancy seeing you like this,” he said in his trademark Malfoy way. Pierce looked very uncomfortable and turned to Mike who was licking his ice cream and watching them. “Go to Mommy, sweetie.” “Yes Daddy. Thank you Draco.” 

“You’re welcome.” “Look Malfoy, this isn’t what it looks like, okay?” Draco snorted, “Yeah, I’m sure I just happened to be dreaming. I wonder if there’s any other way to look at this to you.” “You have no right to talk to me like that.” “You have no right to do that to Potter. I wonder what he’ll say when he knows.” “Oh I’ll tell you what he’ll say. He’ll laugh at you. Do you honestly think he’ll trust the likes of you over me? You’re just a Death eater. I’m his boyfriend.” “Don’t insult him by calling yourself that, you filthy cheating scum. How long have you been doing it? I bet you want his money and fame, you worthless cheat. I bet you planned this with that stupid, selfish, shameless wife of yours.” “Don’t you dare say a word against her, you filthy Death Eater! She’s worth a million times than you, you bloody bastard!” “Good Merlin, you’re oozing guilt, aren’t you?”

“Guys! Guys! Stop! What are you doing? Draco, what’s up?” Pansy rushed up to him. “Nothing Parkinson. Go away.” “Don’t you dare talk to me like that, Lewis!” “Say, Goyle, what can you tell me about Pierce Lewis?” “So how was the party?” Harry asked as soon as he saw Draco the next day. “Fall asleep there, did you? I fell asleep as soon as I got home yesterday.” “Party was fine. So? Did you have nightmares about the fairy thing yesterday as well?” “No. I uh actually I thought of getting.... fairy DVDs and strap on wings for him. What do you think? I mean it’s not like he can help having these kinks. And since I’m his boyfriend I should support him through it right?” “I think you really should talk to him.” “Yeah I have to eventually. So anyway, there’s this new lead about.....”

Harry went back home about to drop dead on his feet. Pierce was nowhere around. He was too tired to talk to him though and ended up eating a sandwich and falling asleep on the sofa. The following Saturday he went out for drinks with Ron and met almost all the Gryffindors in their year since most of them worked at the Ministry. Hermione had joined them later in the evening. Later that night he got called into the Ministry and was sent into another raid in Oxfordshire. Harry and Draco were both getting steadily frustrated about the lack of leads in both their kidnapping cases though Harry was much more vocal about it compared to Draco. “Say Malfoy, let’s grab a drink, yeah?” “Good Merlin! What? Oh yeah sure. Where?” Draco was surprised that Harry had actually asked _him_ since they had to be in at least one life threatening situation before that happened and tonight there were none. They apparated from the Ministry and ended up at the ‘Rising Dragon’ in Muggle London. While they were nursing their beers Draco asked, “So how’s everything with Pierce?” “Fine. He was pissed off a few days back but was all right when he left. And he hasn’t shown his……uh tendencies again.” Draco laughed and they chatted amiably for an hour and a half. “We should do this more often, you know. We could discuss less confidential cases here,” Harry said. “Oh oh yeah. Definitely.” Draco thought hard about whether he should tell Harry about his cheating boyfriend. It would definitely hurt him bad. But he was bound to get hurt already when he found out later. Pierce wasn’t in a hurry to tell him about his family and Potter didn’t deserve a half arsed relationship with a lying bugger. “Uh…Potter, could I talk to you about something sometime this week or the next? There’s no hurry.” “Malfoy, you see me every day. You can talk to me anytime you want to.” “Yeah, but it isn’t professional so I’d like to talk somewhere else, if it’s okay with you, of course.” “Oh yeah it’s fine. I’m kind of busy after work until Wednesday so anytime after that would be fine.” “Thanks Potter. See you later then.”

Harry was quite curious about what Draco had to say to him. But he actually was busy till Wednesday with various aspects of his neglected social life and he couldn’t postpone them anymore. He had also realized that he kind of wanted to be Draco’s friend. ‘Wait a second here, did I just think that? No, I didn’t.’ 

They spent their entire week following false leads and losing their real leads because of the brainlessness of their fellow aurors on the same case. The following week they met up at Harry’s flat to discuss various strategies to undertake when Harry brought up the matter of what Draco had to say to him. “Oh it’s…..it can wait.” “Lovely. Let’s have dinner then. I have take-away. We can share.” Draco couldn’t come to the decision as to whether he wanted to tell Harry about Pierce right then or not. After all he did NOT want Harry to hate him even more than he already did.

He decided to shut his mouth for a few more days and concentrate on what Harry was saying when the Heavens decided to go against his decision and Harry began, “You know, a couple of days back, Pierce got me a surprise gift. Wasn’t that sweet of him? I know he’s weird but I think I could love him.” Harry stopped since that wasn’t what he meant to say but there was no need to let Draco know that. “Good Merlin, Potter! Pierce is cheating on you,” Draco blurted and quickly stood up, planning to bolt from there. But after one glance at Harry told him that he just couldn’t leave without telling him anything. “Pierce is cheating on you”, he said, softly this time, “I’m sorry for having to say this to you, but it’s true.” “Tell me what happened,” Harry said in an icy, calm voice which made Draco flinch. Draco gave him an abridged version of that fateful evening’s proceedings, cursing himself in his internal monologue while being unable to look Harry in the eye, the entire time. He didn’t know whether he should tell Harry about Pierce’s kid so he decided to keep a lid on it for the time being.

What Harry failed to understand was why was it that he wasn’t feeling betrayed, since that was obviously what had happened. He knew he should feel hurt at being cheated on but all he felt at that moment was extreme anger and confusion. And somehow all that anger was directed at Draco rather than at Pierce. How dare he make up such elaborate lies to break us up, the little lying git! Was he attracted to Pierce? Wait, so what if he was? He had nothing to do with it! He was being cheated on for Merlin’s sake! Bloody Hell he was screwed up!

“You didn’t have to lie, you know Malfoy.” “Oh you don’t believe me. Of course you don’t believe me! He freaking said so!” “Oh planning to break us up, along with him, were you? Couldn’t even wait for us to break up by ourselves! Of course you couldn’t! I should have bloody known! The entire ‘Auror partners’ thing meant nothing to you did they? Still the same old Death Eater, aren’t you? Get out of here, Malfoy. I’ll see you when I think I can bear the sight of you. Leave.”

“That fudging hurt,” Draco thought glumly, “I did frickin’ deserve that though. Wish I kept my gob zipped.” After the war Potter had testified for Draco which kept him out of Azkaban. He was now in probation which required him to track down the remaining Death Eaters as an Auror without any of the profession’s glory. And since nobody wanted to work with scum like him and Potter was too noble for his own good; they were stuck together against their wishes. Draco knew that without Potter, the other Aurors’d kill him without any doubts. He knew while his self-confidence and self-esteem were dwindling lower and lower from his fifth year at Hogwarts, even when he did have a lot of pride he’d never have called his future self even a passably good impression of an auror. So if Potter reported him now, he’d end up in Azkaban. A brilliant job, really.

Suddenly, a child’s scream penetrated the night’s air. Draco had his wand in his hand immediately and peered into the next alley. A masked man was holding a child down, with his wand to her throat. Draco disarmed him with a quick, non-verbal ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ and bound the man with an ‘ _Incarcerous!_ ’ The child barreled into him making him stumble. Immediately there was a flurry of activity and two other characters apparated into the alley. One of them ended the Incarcerous spell with a _‘Finite Incantatum!’_ and the first man was free. The other two were robed, hoods hiding their faces from view. One of them held Draco and suddenly he realized that there was a portkey in the man’s hand. The other two had apparated and they were just about to be transported when Draco violently pushed the girl away who somehow wrenched his wand from his hand, the little bugger! Good Merlin, Draco really _despised_ kids! and he was transported to Merlin knows where when something hit him hard on the head and everything turned black.

 

The next day Harry reached the Ministry a bit later than usual wanting to avoid Malfoy for as long as possible. There was a commotion there and he was called to Head Auror Robards’ office. “Potter, any leads? Where were you? Did you go looking for Malfoy? You really shouldn’t have. There’s something known as protocol and I…..” “Wait, wait, I didn’t go looking for anyone. And I’m really sorry that I was late. Also, what’s up with Malfoy? Haven’t seen the git since last night.” “I see. You haven’t heard. Well, last night Malfoy had apparently walked right into a kidnapping scene and he almost got the kidnapper too. Then it got out of hand and the child was saved but they took Malfoy along.” “Lovely. Why isn’t he back yet? He’s an auror, he has his wand, he can get out easily.” “He doesn’t . The child has the wand.” “What on Earth for? It bet the kid doesn’t know any spells!” “She does. Jelly legs. And she wrenched it from him when he pushed her away while they forced the port key on him.” “Brilliant. I should probably take his wand. Give it to him when I find him.” “Yes. Here it is. You won’t be going alone though. Weasley and Finnigan will accompany you.” “Fine.” 

“Bloody Hell, I don’t believe this! We spent hours looking for Malfoy so that he isn’t seriously injured or something? This even sounds ridiculous while I’m drunk!” “Everything sounds ridiculous while you’re drunk, Ron.” “You sound worried, Harry? Anything we ought to know about, hmm?” Seamus asked suggestively. “Oh for…. He’s my partner, of course I’m worried about him. Stop trying to read things that aren’t there.” “Ooh touchy. I wonder if….” “Shut up. You talk too much. Ron, I’m leaving. You want to come along? I’ll apparate us.”

The next day, Harry decided that enough was enough and that he’d track Draco no matter what who thought about dark magic. He hadn’t seen Pierce in days so he decided to see him before he went looking for Draco. Pierce’s flat was empty so he called his mobile.

To his surprise, a child picked up, “Hello, who is this? Is Pierce there?” he asked confused. “Oh hello, you know my dad, then? I’m Mike. Mum and dad call me Mikey. My mates call me Mickey. I tell them that it’s unkind, but they don’t listen. Will you call me Mickey too?” “Uh no. I won’t. Uh, Pierce is your dad? Pierce Lewis?” “Yes sir, he’s my dad. I’m Mike Lewis. My mum is Cassandra Lewis. Don’t tell mum and dad this but I know that they really love each other. I heard noises from their bedroom the other night. My friend said that is love. His parents do it too. Besides they tell each other that they love each other all the time. What is your name?” “What? Oh Harry. I’m Harry.” “I know you! Mum and dad talk about you sometime. I sneaked in and heard them.” “Brilliant. Do me a favour and do not go sneaking into your bedrooms at night. Okay?” “Okay. My dad hid this phone before he left, you know. But I found it!” “Great. Uh…keep up the good work and all that.” “Bye Harry.” “Bye.” 

Oh damn, Draco was right! And he had been horrible to him! And now he was Merlin knew where in Merlin knew in what condition!!! And Harry was freaking out. That’s it. He’d make sure that Draco was out of wherever the Hell he was unscathed. And he had an awful lot of apologizing to do once Draco was safe. And he also needed to think about his feelings for Draco. But that could and _would_ wait until Draco was with him. Now he was terribly worried about him and needed him back safely.

Draco was in a lot of pain when he woke up. His head throbbed like there was something inside his head which was thrashing around in it like some dying beast. Draco almost threw up because of the pain. “Seems like some bloody moron bashed my friggin’ skull in!” He had a tendency of saying random American swear words that he’d learnt from random TV shows that he was shamelessly addicted to. He was also alarmingly addicted to the Internet and even went so far as to stay in a flat in Muggle London to ensure a proper Internet connection. He hoped he didn’t have a concussion. If he did, with his luck, he’d definitely end up in a coma. 

He could suddenly hear somebody’s footsteps nearing there. The door opened with a bang and Draco saw that the man was none other than Death Eater Augustus Rookwood, killer of one of the Weasley twins. “Good Merlin. Now I’m stuck with a psycho. Oh sweet Mama, my days are getting better and better.”

“So how have you been, Malfoy?” ‘Brilliant. Now I’ve to talk,’ he thought to himself. Aloud he said, “Fine. And you, Rookwood?” “See I’ve been busy. Learnt Muggle stuff and all, signed up for Facebook, opened blogs. I also write stories, did you know? I have my own website. See, Muggles love me. I’ve got a million followers already. Nowadays I’m posting puppy pictures on my blog, you see.” “Oh how sweet. And am I here to help you with your blog? Take pictures of puppies frolicking in the Sun? I’m sure I could be of some help.” “Oh you will, Malfoy, very soon you will.”

“So, let’s chat since we have time and all. I heard you were almost rehabilitated and all. What made you decide to be a pain-in-the-arse, uh villain, again?” “You see Malfoy, I realized that not everyone is a bloody angel. I certainly am not. I hate being good! It’s the sickest experience in the world! And you know what, Malfoy? Nobody reads your stories if you’re good. Now if you have terrifying stories to tell, everybody’ll listen to you. They’ll be captivated by your story. And I can’t bloody tell heroic, good stories! It sounds so made up that even I hate it. But the stories that I tell, they are so enthralling! Maybe I’ll make you read them sometime.” ‘Good Merlin, he’s a barmy,’ he said to himself. Aloud he replied, “Wow, you’re good. First you were a crazy dedicated Death-Eater and now you’re a Muggle-loving, …….story-telling lunatic. That’s nice. Keep up the good work, yeah?” “You talk too much Malfoy. Maybe your head isn’t hurting very much. Let’s see if I can fix that for you, hm?” “Wait, wait, before all your uh, fixing, tell me why you’re doing this? I’m sure you realize nobody will pay you any ransom for me. Maybe if Mother were here she would and Father isn’t allowed to receive owls in Azkaban, so he won’t either. So even if you kill me it won’t do you any good. You might be pressed with murder charges but you obviously don’t care since you already have one of those. Plus, I’ll scream extra loud when you fix me and that’ll probably soothe you or something, be like music to your ears and you’ll have a better story to write.” “Well, you silly boy, of course it’s bloody obvious why I’m doing this. I’m out of stories and I write only the ones that are true. Honestly, I would not have kept you here if I’d got that girl but you messed that up for me, didn’t you? No ransom and all, you see. But because that girl got away, the bloody aurors are being even more careful and we almost got caught. Now that makes me mad, you see. Therefore I thought I’d write the story of how I torture you instead.” “I’m sure many people won’t like to read torture stories all that much.” “Ever heard of editing, Malfoy? And you’d be surprised to know what many people like to read.” “And the others? What are they in this for?” “Oh they need the money. How pathetic, isn’t it? I have the money to pay them and they help me with things that help me write a good story.” “Brilliant.” Draco could only think about how he had done a good auror interrogation job for once but nobody would ever hear it. Then he heard an “Enough with the chit-chat, Malfoy. _Crucio!_ ” and his world consisted of only pain.

“Bloody Hell, Harry, you can’t seriously be thinking of doing it. It’s not exactly not- dark magic, you know.” “Well, what do you think I could do then? It’s been five whole days! They could have killed him already for all we know. I have to find him.” “Harry, do you really, you know, like him?” “What does that have to do with anything? Look I don’t really need your help for this, Ron, so it’s okay if you leave or something.” “Don’t be a twit Harry, of course I‘ll help you. And even if you like Malfoy, it’s okay mate. Because while Malfoy is still a tosser, he’s a less mean and much more bearable tosser than he was before. And if you ever tell Malfoy I said this, I swear I’ll deny ever having said this.” Harry looked at Ron in surprise, “If it ever comes to that, you know, if he likes me and we date each other at some point, then thanks Ron.” “Let’s uh go get him.”

Draco couldn’t move. His head throbbed in time with his pulse. He was paralysed with all the pain. He had been hit with quite a few torture curses most of which happened to be _crucio_. What he saw next when he opened his eyes stumped him. 

“Well, well, we really have to stop meeting this way. It’s kind of hazardous to me, Pierce Lewis.” “Maybe you should stop disrupting my business all the time, Malfoy. Harry broke up with me, you know. Now I’ve no means to get his money. It’s not like he’ll ever need his galleons for anything more than satisfying his whims. He’ll never have kids or anything. He won’t have to pay for them. I have three kids you know. Two of them are just six month olds so you didn’t see them in that damned party. Come to think of it, you’re filthy rich too. Maybe I could have scammed you instead. Maybe I will, who knows? Just a spot of _Imperio_ and you’ll be bending over for me. But first, as a punishment for meddling into affairs not concerning you, let’s hear a bit of screaming from your side. _Crucio!_ ” a while later Draco hit his head on the floor and passed out again.

Pierce was happy with how the situation had turned out in the end. He’d imperio Malfoy and get the twit’s money. That’s much more than Potter’s. 

Suddenly, his wand got pulled away from his hand and immediately he was surrounded by two aurors, the female one holding his wife with a steel grip. He soon found himself bound and three more aurors came in holding Rookwood also bound and wandless. Draco could hear somebody calling him quite frantically, it seemed, but he couldn’t do anything more than whimper faintly. Thank Merlin it was faint, the others couldn’t hear him and since Potter already knew exactly how pathetic he was, he wasn’t that embarrassed about his pitiful whining.

When Draco came into focus again, he thought he had died and somehow ended up in Heaven. It was so white and bright. A little later, he realized that he was at St.Mungo’s. He opened his eyes and turned to see a Healer looking at him disapprovingly. “Mr. Malfoy, you’re finally awake I see,” he began as though it was Draco’s fault that he was unconscious, “You can go home in the evening since we need to monitor your head a bit longer. That was a nasty bruise. And you also need nerve strengthening potions.” “Okay. Thanks.”

The Healer left and immediately Potter entered. “Malfoy, thank Merlin you’re okay! I was so worried about you, I….” “ _You_ were worried about _me_?” “Yes, you twit, of course I was. I almost got a heart attack when I saw you lying there, unconscious and bloody.” “You’re not mad at me? Even though I, you know….” “I’m not mad at you. I had no right to be so in the first place. I’m so sorry for being the most horrible kind of dick to you. Please forgive me?” “Good Merlin, you don’t have to ask for forgiveness, I deserved it. I didn’t mean to tell you all that like that. I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut and I’m sorry. And thank you for saving me, Potter.” “Oh don’t.” “How did you find me?” “Tracked your magical signature since we had your wand. Here you go,’’ He placed the wand in Draco’s hands. “And the funniest part was that I actually talked to his kid and he told me about sex.” “Good Merlin, you talked to the kid about _sex_?” “Oh that was the most bizarre conversation of my life. Anyway, his wife is in probation. Somebody has to take care of their kids. That’s the only reason I spoke up for them.” Harry had also given them a thousand galleons for to help them with their kids. 

“I’m sorry Potter.” “What for? Oh Pierce. Don’t worry, I don’t think I liked him all that much after all.” “You told me that you loved him.” “I could love him, I said. I didn’t really mean that. It kind of slipped out. In anger directed towards you. I’ll come get you at five. You have to give an official statement and write up a report but I suppose you could do that tomorrow. And then we’ll go for dinner. How does that sound?” Draco was still dazed. “Uh good. Dinner. Yeah, sure. Good Merlin!” He looked so confused that Harry had asked him to dinner again and so utterly adorable that Harry couldn’t help kissing him lightly. It soon turned into full-blown snogging though Draco seemed to still be in his daze. Harry pulled back when they were both breathless and said, “Did you know, when I saw you there, the first thing I said was ‘Good Merlin’?” Draco smiled.“Get some rest Draco, I’ll see you later.” He patted Draco on the head and left leaving a thoroughly snogged and confused Draco, capable of saying only “Good Merlin!” in his wake.

They sat across each other in a quaint, comfortable French restaurant in Muggle London. Draco had suggested that Harry might like Buckwheat Crepes and Apple cider and had ordered Hachis Paramentier and red wine for himself. “Harry was lost in his thoughts about Draco being the most handsome man he had ever met. He was simply perfect in every way. He didn’t even hear Draco talking to him until Draco nudged him with his foot. “Sorry, did you say something? I was kind of lost in how bloody hot you look.” “You aren’t doing so bad yourself Potter. I just wanted to know if you wanted to try this. It’s quite good.” By the end of the meal, all Harry wanted was to have Draco Malfoy in his bed and he couldn’t bear to wait for dessert. Draco sensed this and smirked. “I think we have better things to do instead of waiting around for dessert, isn’t that right, Potter?” Harry had no idea how a smirk could be so hot.


End file.
